The present invention relates to a mounting device for a loader bucket or fork. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting device for removably attaching one of a plurality of grapple bars of varying lengths to a loader bucket or fork.
Many grapples are specifically designed to attach to a specific loader bucket or fork of various widths. Because the grapple is designed to attach with a specific loader bucket or fork, any variation in width or design of the loader bucket or fork requires that the grapple be revised for the width change. Having to redesign the grapple and produce numerous non-interchangable parts adds manufacturing expenses and therefore raises the purchase price of loader buckets or forks with grapples.